Happy Christmas
by Helena Mira
Summary: Like all family Christmas parties, the Everetts' brings together an eclectic group of family. There are moments from the joyous to the sentimental to the bittersweet. But in the end. everyone has a Happy Christmas
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own these characters and make no profit from their use._

**A Happy Christmas for All**

**Prologue**

This year was a "First Christmas" celebration for Phoebe in two ways. The first way was that it was her first Christmas as Phoebe Everett. Last year, she had been Nanny to Professor Harold Everett's three children, not to mention himself. This year she was his wife and their mother. Arguably, she had no idea that so many things could change within the short span of a year. But perhaps she had known something could happen.

Looking back to last Christmas Eve, a literally stolen kiss under the mistletoe had alerted them both to the attraction, equally denied by both. However only a few short weeks later, their fates were upended and that attraction became undeniable. It was because of her other "first."

This would be the first Christmas for her and her younger sister following the untimely passing of their parents. Thus mingled with the joy of becoming the mother of her new family was the sorrow at the loss of her old. Throwing herself into the busy season so that she could make it memorable for her new husband and children could only distract her but so much. There were also quiet times when she mourned their loss and wished that they could be there.

When she was alone in the house, sometimes she would go down to the living room where the family creche was that she had inherited from her father. It was really the only thing that she had of them. The house back in Cornwall, full of its family memories and treasures, was locked up and waiting for her to return and sort through what remained of her parents' lives. She had no desire to go there now. The very thought was still too painful.

However, she had very much wanted the creche for Christmas this year. It would be her link between her past and present lives, as well as the future. Someday, it would be passed down to her oldest son. One afternoon, she was looking at the figures when her husband came in.

"It's beautiful," he said from behind her.

She jumped, startled by the sound of his voice. She had not heard him come in.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked, his voice filled with care and concern. "You never startle. In fact, you usually greet me before I've even gotten through the door."

She felt him slip his arms around her. She felt the warmth of his embrace and the strength of his love. They soothed her aching heart.

"I suppose that I was so caught up in remembering the past that my radar shut down," she replied, weakly attempting to make a joke of it.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said gently. "It's me. You don't have to put up a front. If you miss them I understand. The first Christmas is always the hardest."

She turned and buried her face in his shoulder. She could feel him stroking her hair. He knew. He had spent four Christmases without his first wife. He knew the grief and the longing. In some ways, for him it had been harder. He had been alone with the children that first year, and unable to make the holiday anything for them other than a few token gifts. Yet for her it was hard in its own way. She was surrounded on all sides by love and family and good cheer. Last Christmas, she had spread joy and fun all around. This year, there were times when all she wanted to do was escape it.

But Hal was right. He was there for her to shelter her from the exuberance of her family when she needed peace. He would hold her up when she felt weak. She did not need to disguise her feelings from him. He understood. This first Christmas, their true first Christmas together, would be filled with laughter and good cheer. But in the bittersweet moments like these, he would be there. And his steady light would keep her focused on the good things happening around her.

**The Nativity**

Phoebe was pleased and proud at the way that the Nativity pageant had turned out. The costumes and sets looked beautiful, thanks mostly to her in-laws, Catherine and Rob Everett. The singing was wonderful and all of her children performed well. Prudence was clearly pleased to be on stage. Butch was less so, but he did seem to enjoy importantly moving props with his friend Tim around in between tableaux. Hal was happy as a clam, working with his good friend Topher on lights and sound. Phoebe really did like the older boy and thought that he was a very good influence on Hal.

Her sister Trelawney was off to the side playing the piano. Her playing was wonderful as always but it was not the focus of the show. The piano was turned so that she could see the stage and know when the singers were ready for her to transition into the next song. She could not be seen over the top of the opened baby grand.

Sitting between Hal and her cousin Emmeline, she was very happy. Behind them sat Rob, Catherine, and Hal's two brothers, Bob and Ben. It had not occurred to her that they would make such a fuss over her pretty cousin, but it certainly made sense. The lady herself seemed entertained by the attention.

When the show was over, she saw Trelawney stand up and look towards the back of the parish hall. She couldn't tell what she was looking at, but Phoebe became concerned. Out of the chaos of families and children laughing and running around strode her good friend Pastor Jason.

"Come with me," he said urgently and took her arm. She didn't have time to even look at Hal. He walked her out one of the back doors and standing in the silvery light she saw Trelawney, who was focused on something in the dark. To reassure herself that the child was safe, she called her name, put her hands on her shoulders, and peered out into the darkness herself.

As her eyes became accustomed to the dim light she could see that she was looking at her friend Lois, and the children's maternal grandparents, Tom and Bernice Williams. The girl's focus was on Bernice, who had resolutely refused to accept her as her grandchildren's new stepmother.

It was a situation that was breaking her heart. Even though she knew that she had done nothing wrong, she still felt responsible. She and Hal had fallen in love years after their daughter had passed away. Hal had begun to date before he had even met her. She had loved and cared for the children without any intention of one day becoming their mother. She wanted the children to know the love of all their grandparents. Trelawney knew how she felt and it seemed that she had decided to take matters into her own hands.

Trelawney had seemed completely unaware of her and was talking about an angel. She was talking in her usual syllogistic constructions about knowing and not knowing. Unlike the five adults around her, she was utterly confident in the outcome. Before Phoebe knew it Trelawney had placed her hand in Bernice's. It all became clear.

Trelawney wanted Bernice to accept her, so that her angel would no longer weep. She could feel the strength of Pastor Jason's prayers behind her. The force of his prayers was powerful, as a being such as he was. She knew instinctively that he was praying on behalf of Helen's spirit, trying to effect a change of heart in her mother that would set her own heart at rest. True love never forgets. Even angels can weep.

She had not realized how much she had wanted the reconciliation herself until this very moment. She was troubled that her presence had caused the division within the family. It made sense that Trelawney had known and when she saw the Williams had been determined to effect that reconciliation. Unlike the rest of the family, she refused to believe that it was impossible. She was determined to make it possible.

It was her Christmas gift to them all. It was one that only she would be able to give. She was no ordinary child. With her second sight she had seen the heartbroken woman for who she was. Phoebe could see the confusion in Bernice's face, but could feel herself begging her to give in.

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than that her family would be healed. She did not know from whence the change of heart came, whether it was the power of prayer or the simple faith of the child, but suddenly Bernice had taken her in her arms. And before she knew it, there were only three of them, Tom, Bernice, and herself. It was Bernice who was now in tears.

"Forgive me, Phoebe," she said. "I have done you a great injustice."

"I have forgiven you," she replied. "You must now forgive yourself. You have done yourself an even greater injustice."

"You are a beautiful person to bear me no resentment," said Bernice. "I can see now why Hal and the children love you."

"They love you too," replied Phoebe.

"No they don't," she answered. "They hate me."

Phoebe looked at Tom.

"Dear, they don't hate you," he said. "You hurt them. But they don't hate you."

"Please come inside and see them," said Phoebe. "I have been trying to teach them about love and family. I want them to see that you can never have too much love or too much family. The greatest gift that you can give them this year is the gift of love. They need the love of all their grandparents."

"I want to come in and see them," said Tom. "I think that you should come in with me. If they see you with Phoebe, if they see that you have accepted her, it will make them all very happy."

"We will go in together," said Phoebe.

Convinced, Bernice allowed Phoebe to walk her in. Phoebe was proud of her children as they came forward and one by one accepted her as their grandmother. But she was very glad when Hal came over so that she could lean on him. Now that the pageant was over, she was very tired. All she wanted to do was go home, but she was grateful for the refreshments. They meant that she did not have to go home to cook and clean up after dinner.

**Twas the Night Before Christmas**

When they arrived home, Emmeline and Trelawney insisted that she relax in the living room with the family while they got the tea, coffee, cocoa, and cookies. Ben and Bob also insisted on "helping." Trelawney watched in amusement as the two of them fell over each other trying to help Em. After they had been chased out into the living room with the cookies, she looked at her cousin.

"I must be slipping," said the little girl. "I didn't see that one coming."

"I don't think that anyone did," replied Emmeline. "Now I know that you are going to find this situation very tempting, but I ask that you do show some respect for your elders."

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport!" said Trelawney. "You didn't see the lengths that they went to to humiliate Phoebe and the Professor back in October."

"I didn't see it," replied Emmeline. "But courtesy of yourself, I certainly did hear of it. Christmas is time for forgiveness, not revenge."

"True enough," agreed the child.

Emmeline noticed that she would not promise to behave herself. As usual, she wouldn't lie. She certainly had to wonder how such a pair as Rob and Catherine could have three somewhat obtuse sons as Hal, Ben, and Bob. However, Hal had proven that he was not beyond redemption so perhaps there was hope for the other two.

When they returned to the living room, she took it upon herself to pour while Trelawney distributed the cups. She noticed that Phoebe was curled up against Hal, obviously quite tired. The children were about as wound up as she had ever seen them. She wondered at the wisdom of loading them up with more sugar, however she suspected that once in bed they would drop off pretty quickly.

Once finished, she purposely seated herself next to Catherine. The children, much to their chagrin, were demanding their uncles' complete attention. Trelawney had opened the piano and was softly playing Tchaikovsky as she talked to Rob who was seated beside her on the bench. Emmeline hadn't realized that she had known, let alone liked the Nutcracker Suite. Catherine noticed her attention on her cousin.

"We took Prudence and her to see the Nutcracker last weekend," she said. "She has quite an ear for music. She has been playing bits and pieces ever since."

"Well, we have always been told that she has perfect pitch," answered Emmeline carefully. "And what has been called a 'phonographic memory.' It's something along the lines of a photographic memory, except it's for sound."

"That makes sense," replied Catherine. "She seems to have an excellent memory for everything. She's a wonderful little seamstress as well."

"Yes," said Emmeline, happy to have moved to a safer subject. "Isn't she? My aunt, Phoebe's mother, was a wonderful craftswoman. She taught both of them everything about sewing, knitting, embroidery, and all the homely crafts. Trelawney would sit with her for hours, usually while all the other children were outside playing."

"I sensed that she was very close to her mother," said Catherine.

Emmeline agreed.

"More so than Phoebe. It is not always easy to see below the surface of either of them," she explained. "For the past year, each has been grieving in her own way. Phoebe has moved on a bit, but that's because she married. Trelawney, I suspect, is still living in the past."

"I enjoy spending time with her," said Catherine. "Rob and I both do. She's not much like the other children."

Emmeline once again was on the alert. How much had the Everetts ascertained about her little cousin? However, she didn't have time to pursue it. Hal must have decided that he didn't want the kids up too late because he called them all together. She decided that she would definitely stay beyond tomorrow for more conversation with them.

She had also not had a chance to speak with Pastor Jason. Mentally she sighed. If she hung around a little longer, no doubt "Tweedledum and Tweedledee" would also stick around. Hopefully the kids would distract them so she could go about her business. It occurred to her that Trelawney's aptitude for mischief and her ability to lead the others into it might actually come in handy.

"It's time for some old Everett family traditions," he said, holding a hammer and some nails.

Then, one by one, each child brought his or her stocking up to be hung above the fireplace. Hal hung his "Dad" stocking and then Phoebe hung her "Mom" stocking.

"What happened to the 'Nanny' stocking from last year?" asked Prudence.

"Oh, it's buried among some of the old Christmas decorations," answered Phoebe.

Once the stockings were hung, Rob read the letter, "Yes, Virginia, There is a Santa Claus" and Catherine read the poem, "A Visit from St. Nicholas."

"Hey," said Bob. "I haven't heard those in years! You used to read them to us every year!"

"Well," said Catherine. "We wanted to share and pass down the tradition to our grandchildren."

"And now," said Hal. "I'm going to follow a Figalilly family tradition. Phoebe's father always read St. Matthew's Nativity story and then the family would put the figures into the creche."

"Mum always put in the baby Jesus," added Trelawney, with a mischievous look at Emmeline. "This year Phoebe will, because she's the Mum."

Hal opened his Bible to the correct passage. Emmeline noted that Prudence had seated herself on Phoebe's lap to listen, while Trelawney had nestled herself under Catherine's arm. A thought crossed her mind and she quickly put it out. That would never do.

They all listened attentively to the story. Emmeline noticed that the kids were settling down now. By the time Hal was done and they had put the figures in the creche, even the boys were beginning to nod off. They had no difficulties getting them up to bed.

Once the children were all tucked into bed, it was time to bring the presents in. Hal grimaced when his father asked to borrow the station wagon to help with the load. As the boxes were brought in, Phoebe's mouth dropped open.

"What is all this? Did you boys buy out F.A.O. Schwartz on your way to town?" she asked.

"Don't blame me, Sis," replied Ben. "Most of this stuff was already in the house when we got there."

Rob chuckled and Catherine beamed.

"The children decided to make Christmas presents this year," she said. "Hal and Butch worked with Rob in the workshop downstairs and Prudence and Trelawney worked with me upstairs in the sewing room. It started out as gifts for you because you don't like store bought gifts and before we knew it, they were making gifts for Hal and each other."

"Well, I'll be," said Hal. "That's why they've been up at your place for the last few weeks during every spare moment."

"It was so wonderful of you to help them," added Phoebe.

"Are you kidding?" said Rob. "I got to spend a lot of time with my grandsons. I feel like I know them better than I ever have before. It was a Christmas present before Christmas!"

"And I've had the pleasure of spending time with two delightful little girls!" added Catherine. "What fun it was discovering how much Trelawney loved sewing and embroidery. Not many girls today are interested in those crafts anymore. And of course Prudence wants to do everything that she does so now we have two budding craftswomen."

The grandparents exchanged a conspiratorial glance, but no one paid much attention. There were so many things, some of them odd sizes, to bring in. There was one very large, unwrapped gift however that stood out. Rob had gotten a kit for a large size wooden Victorian dollhouse from a catalogue in New York City. Such dollhouses needed to be constructed and painted by a master craftsman. It was his gift to Prudence, via Santa of course. Ben and Bob assured them that it would be lavishly furnished.

Because of the expense of the other children's toys, Trelawney was getting several cartons of books. Emmeline rolled her eyes.

"I guess we won't be seeing her for the rest of vacation," she commented.

"No great loss to me!" replied Bob.

Emmeline raised her eyebrows at him and he quickly apologized. Ben coughed to cover a laugh and Catherine had to look away. It had been a while since she had seen either of her older sons make fools of themselves in front of a woman. She suspected that the sophisticated, young British woman before them would show no mercy if either got out of hand.

When everything was finally moved in and Santa's milk and cookies disposed of before Waldo could get to them, Phoebe and Hal could finally go upstairs to their bedroom.

"You first," said Hal, as he locked the door.

Phoebe smiled gratefully and went in the bathroom. She never took long. When she came out, Hal couldn't help himself. He gathered her in his arms. He had missed her. Throughout the day he could show his affection in a hundred different ways through kisses and hugs and allowing her to rest against him. But only when they were alone could he demonstrate his full passion. Picking her up, he lay her on the bed and whispered, "Wait."

When he returned, she was ready for him. Tonight he was eager for her. He always felt that way when they spent their day surrounded by family who demanded their attention in different directions. It was almost harder for him to be in the same room and not be able to touch her the way he wanted to than to be off at the university by himself. Her proximity was an aphrodisiac and to deny himself was a strain. But now she was there. Responsive in his arms to every pleasure that he offered her, and offering a few to him herself.

When they were finished, he pulled her close again. He knew that she was weary, but he needed to tell her something.

"I love you more than anyone I have ever known," he said softly. "You are my angel wife."

She looked into his eyes with astonishment. She knew what it took for him to say that. There were many things about his relationship with his first wife that she did not know. Just as he allowed her to have her own private thoughts, so she permitted him. In fact, if she was aware that he was thinking about Helen, she never tried to discern his memories. When he was ready, she would let him tell her himself. However, she did know that they had had a strong marriage and that he had loved her deeply.

A love such as that never dies, but it can be superseded by a later relationship. This was an admission that he had let go of his first wife completely and was now absolutely committed to her. She had not expected it, at least not so shortly after they were married. Earlier in the evening, Prudence had been talking about her angel Mommy and her earth Mommy. To be his "angel wife" was very special indeed. But looking back into his eyes she recognized the truth of his words. He had saved them for this most special night of the year for them. It was a most precious gift.

"I have never loved anyone as I love you," she said quietly, wishing that he could understand just how many other "anyones" that that included. "I will never love anyone this way again."

He smiled and then adjusted them so that he was surrounding her as she slept, "spooning," as it was called. On a night like tonight, with the door locked, there was nothing in between them. He always wanted to sleep like that now. She didn't mind. It made her feel safe and special. He seemed to be guarding her, watching over her. She didn't know why, but it was nice.

**Christmas Morning**

Due to the limitation of only being able to look in their stockings, Christmas morning was not nearly as crazy or as early as it otherwise might have been. The kids were up at a reasonable hour, seven am. They went down to check their stockings after they had awakened Emmeline, Phoebe, and Hal. When they entered the living room, Prudence's eyes grew large as saucers.

"Is that for me?" she asked, looking at the dollhouse.

"Well, it's certainly not for me or one of the boys," said Trelawney. "Why don't we have a look see?"

The two girls went over to inspect it. Butch and Hal were smiling at each other. They had watched the progress of the construction over the past month and had even helped a little bit themselves. Trelawney was inspecting the craftsmanship.

"Well it took Santa and his elves quite a bit of time and effort to build this beauty," she said. "I should think that such a wonderful house as this could only come from his workshop. What do you say, Phoebe?"

"Absolutely," her sister agreed. "Why I believe that he brought you one like it when you were Prudence's age."

"Well," said Trelawney. "Mine was a Queen Ann and this is a Victorian, but yes it was also quite large and detailed. It's a good thing that Father Christmas has a bit of magic to help him deliver such a monstrosity. I can't imagine how he got it down the chimney."

"Christmas really is magic," said Prudence awestruck. "This was my secret wish."

"Your secret wish?" asked Butch.

"Trelawney told me that Father Christmas doesn't like greedy little children who want lots and lots of toys," she explained. "But if you wished in secret for one really special gift and you were a very good little girl, you got it."

Phoebe and Emmeline were doing their best not to smile too broadly. This was actually an old Figalillly family game used to keep the letters to Father Christmas short. Last night when asked how he decided to take on such a project for Prudence, Rob had replied, with a twinkle in his eye, that a little bird had told him. Trelawney being Trelawney, they had no doubt that she had gotten the secret wish out of Prudence without her realizing it and passed it along.

It was a sweet gesture on the part of the older girl. It was not always possible to read her motives, but Phoebe suspected that it was her own way of thanking Prudence for being her "wee fairy" to light the darkness when she had nightmares.

"I never heard of that before," said Butch skeptically.

However, his older brother must have decided not to spoil his little sister's Christmas fun and said, "It must be an English thing, right Mom?"

"Right, Hal," said Phoebe. "Now let's have some breakfast and then it's off to church."

"Oh, man!" said Butch. "It's Christmas, do we have to?"

"Yes, son," said Hal. "It's Christmas, therefore we have to."

"I do believe that we'll be seeing the two heathens there as well," commented Trelawney. "Although I doubt they'll be complaining if they know that Em is to be there."

Emmeline simply arched an eyebrow and casually commented that she had no idea of what she was talking about. Serves them right, thought Hal to himself, after what they put me through last October. He had decided that for once he would let Trelawney cut loose and have some fun. Between her and Emmeline it could be quite a show.

As Trelawney predicted, both Ben and Bob were in attendance at the Christmas service, smiling and cheerfully participating in the service, even (badly) singing. Emmeline, an agnostic herself, was once again amused.

Because it was Christmas, there was no Sunday school. Instead, for his sermon, Pastor Paul called all the children up to the front of the sanctuary so that he could read them the tale of "The Little Drummer Boy."

Before he read the story, he had a couple of questions for the children.

"So, do you know why we're all here this morning?" he asked.

One little boy was frantically waving his hand.

"So that my Dad can finish building my new bike and then say that Santa forgot to bring it last night," he said cheerfully.

Everyone laughed. Another girl raised her hand more politely.

"We are here because Jesus was born in Bethlehem," she said.

"Very good," said Pastor Paul. "Does anyone know what his parents names were?"

More hands went up.

"Mary and Joseph," said a little boy.

"Very good," said Pastor Paul. Now does anyone know how they got to Bethlehem?"

Once again several hands went up. This time, Pastor Paul called on Butch's friend Martin.

"They flew on a plane," he said confidently. There was a ripple of laughter through the congregation. Seeing that Pastor Paul was looking at him funny, he added,

"You know, Pontius the Pilate flew them in his plane, right Dad?"

Dr. Pulski, one of Hal's colleagues from the math department at the university, slid down in his seat as the laughter increased. Prudence however decided to set him straight. Tossing her head in a gesture that she now frequently copied from Trelawney, she said,

"Mary rode on a donkey and Joseph walked along side them."

"Very good, Prudence," said Pastor Paul, ignoring the foolishness that preceded.

"Now, how many of you got presents this morning?" he asked.

Every hand went up.

"How many of you gave presents?" he asked?

Almost all the hands went up. Butch called out, "Does it count if you're going to give presents later?"

"Yes, Butch," said Pastor Paul. "It does."

The rest of the hands went up. Emmeline inwardly laughed at the literal minds of the children.

"This is a story about a little boy who was too poor to buy a present for Jesus. So he gave him the gift of music," he said and began to read the story.

Watching her cousin sitting and holding her husband's hand, Emmeline had to wonder at the change in her. There was a glow of serenity and happiness about her, no doubt due to her own blessed, albeit unknown, condition. There was a time not so long ago that she would have scoffed at the idea that she would settle down, marry, and have a family of her own. Yet there she was, clearly content with the way her life had worked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Presents for All**

By late afternoon, the presents had been distributed and everyone was happy. Phoebe loved the homemade gifts that her children had so thoughtfully created. She told them that every time she walked into her kitchen, she would have the joy of knowing how much they all loved her. Hal had given her a charm bracelet, with the names of Hal, Butch, and Prudence on three charms, each with a different gemstone for their birth months.

Bob noted that there was lots of room for more charms, which earned him a sharp look from his mother. Prudence started to open her mouth, but this time Butch managed to clap his hand over it before she could get a word out. The children had agreed among themselves that the joke about "not bothering their parents when the bedroom door was locked unless the house was on fire" was one that their uncles ought not hear. Phoebe looked at him gratefully and he smiled back shyly.

Rob and Catherine had gotten their hands on a second set of proofs from the photographer and had a lovely picture album made up of the photographs from the marriage blessing. When Phoebe commented that she had not been aware that the proofs were ready, Hal reluctantly admitted that they were buried under a pile of stuff somewhere in his study.

That sent all the kids except Trelawney running off to look for them. Emmeline had brought a wedding album as well. It was the album from Phoebe's parents' wedding and for the first time the Everetts had a chance to see pictures of their in-laws.

Catherine noticed the resemblance between Phoebe and her mother both dressed in the same wedding dress and about at the same age, however the resemblance between Trelawney and her mother was far more startling. She understood better why she wanted the little girl around. There was no doubt that as she grew older she would become almost a copy of her beautiful parent.

However, Meg Figalilly had the countenance of a very down-to-earth and practical woman. Like Phoebe, there was an ethereal quality to her pale blonde beauty, but she also projected strength. Trelawney was more of a delicate butterfly. Meg, like her older daughter, was a mother bird.

There were other more recent photo albums with pictures of the family home and the village in Cornwall, not to mention other extended family members. Catherine was struck by its quaint simplicity, a throwback to another era. Of course there was nothing unusual about that for a small English village. The picturesque little hamlets spread throughout the countryside made a pretty penny for the British tourist industry.

There was also a very sweet, smaller album of pictures with only Phoebe and Trelawney in them. Looking at it, it was much easier to see how Trelawney would fit in her little English village more appropriately than suburban California. Phoebe, as a world traveler, had acquired more of a cosmopolitan air. And of course the child projected the innocence embodied by the little town of a bygone era. Seeing her home environment helped her to make sense of the "little sprite" as Phoebe often called her.

But the little girl refused to look at the pictures. She said that she carried pictures of her Mum and Papa in her heart and didn't need to look at paper pictures. Instead she went over to one of her boxes of books and pulled out one, "Little House in the Big Woods." Picking up the pillow that Prudence had made for her, she settled herself in a corner of the couch.

Catherine came over to her, interested because she had chosen a book that reflected a more innocent era in American history, not to mention all of the solid, homely values that she loved. The books (it was part of a series) told the story of a family bound together by love who faced great adversity as pioneers in the American west in the nineteenth century. She was hoping that the books would give her a better understanding of the new country where she had settled. She thought of them as lovely old-fashioned books about a lovely old-fashioned girl for a lovely old-fashioned girl.

"When I was a teacher, all the girls that I taught had read those books and loved them. I was curious, so I read them myself and even though I was an adult, I enjoyed them," she said.

"I know," replied Trelawney, absentmindedly.

Catherine was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"You got me the whole set," she said, after getting a stern look from Emmeline. "If they weren't any good you wouldn't have done that."

Catherine noticed the look, but decided not to say anything. Trelawney was now fully engaged by the book. And she knew that she had tuned out the rest of the room. The other children laughed at her ability to focus so closely on a book that the rest of the world would slip away. Her grandson Hal called it "going into a deep read." Catherine sympathized with her. She used to do the same thing as a child and took the same kind of ribbing from her family.

She turned her attention back to the other adults. Ben and Bob were once again falling over themselves to get Emmeline's attention. They seemed to be trying to compete in impressing her with their generosity to the family. Catherine had a feeling that Emmeline was no more materialistic than her cousins, however she could see that she was definitely more sophisticated than Phoebe. She took their compliments in stride and was clearly enjoying herself.

Now that the gifts were distributed, there didn't seem to be a whole lot more excitement.

But then the main event came sweeping in the front door in the form of Aunt Henrietta.

"Greetings! Greetings to all!" she said as she grandly came in, scarves billowing behind her. As always, she was dressed in brightly flowing tunics. "And a Happy Christmas to one and all alike!"

Such an entrance caught everyone's attention except Trelawney who was lost in her book. Emmeline rolled her eyes and Bob and Ben were finally distracted.

"Why it's Emmeline dear," she went on. "My darling girl it's been such a long time."

"Not long enough," she muttered under her breath, but quickly repented.

"Happy Christmas, Auntie," she said more loudly.

"And who are these young men? Wait! Wait!" she said dramatically. "I'm getting the sense that they are family."

Bob and Ben looked as though they were going to explode. Rob shot them a warning glance. They had warned them of Aunt Henrietta's eccentricities, but the full visual effect was difficult to imagine.

"That's not too difficult to sense, Auntie," remarked Emmeline drily. "We're all family."

Aunt Henrietta ignored her. "Why, Professor! These are your brothers!"

"Yes, they are," said Hal quickly. "Ben and Bob, may I introduce Aunt Henrietta. Aunt Henrietta, my brothers Ben and Bob Everett."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said languidly extending her hand first to Ben and then to Bob. She drew her hand quickly back from Bob's.

"Sir, you are having the most impolite thoughts," she said.

"I am?" he asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, and they are being directed at our dear Emmeline," she continued.

Ben chortled and turning towards him, she said, "You, sir, are not much better."

Now it was Rob's turn to choke. Fortunately, the kids came running in from Hal's study with Waldo, creating chaos in their wake.

"We found the proofs!" called Hal, then, "Oh, Hi, Aunt Henrietta. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, my dears! From the looks of the room it appears that Father Christmas has been generous as always!" she exclaimed. "I knew he would be!"

"So did I," muttered Trelawney from her corner. "And I didn't have to consult Rosalie to figure it out."

"Trelawney dear, do have something to say to your Aunt Henrietta?" she asked.

"Happy Christmas, Auntie!" she replied politely and then went back to her book.

"I'll get it!" said Phoebe cheerfully and opened the door for Tom and Bernice Williams, who had also come to spend the day. They seemed unsure, but Phoebe warmly greeted them with hugs and their grandchildren followed her example. As he came into the living room, Tom caught sight of Aunt Henrietta.

"And who do we have here?" he asked.

"Tom and Bernice, may I present my Aunt Henrietta," said Phoebe. "Aunt Henrietta, this is Tom and Bernice Williams, the children's maternal grandparents."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said, but when she shook Bernice's hand, she suddenly clasped it.

"My dear," said Aunt Henrietta. "You have just come through a great struggle. But you will be pleased to know that a restless soul is now at peace. A little angel has soothed her spirit."

Bernice looked confused. Phoebe and Emmeline exchanged glances. Tom looked over at Trelawney who was engrossed in her book and completely oblivious. Rob followed his gaze and decided to quickly intervene.

"Children," he said. "Did you say that you found the proofs?"

"Oh yeah!" said Butch. "You know, you guys didn't pick some of the best pictures for the album. There were a lot of really funny ones that you missed."

"The idea, Butch," said Catherine. "Was to only pick the nicest ones. You certainly made a lot of funny faces in many of them."

"Those are the ones that I'm talking about," he complained. "Who wants a bunch of pictures where, what all the people are doing, is smiling nicely?"

"I do," said Phoebe quickly and turned to her husband. "Hal, why don't you get drinks for everyone? Em, do you want to help me get the snacks from the kitchen?"

"Of course," Emmeline answered quickly.

"No boys, we don't need your help," she said, not looking back as she walked through the door. Ben and Bob, who were about to follow, looked at each other and shrugged.

Once in the kitchen, Emmeline turned to Phoebe.

"Did you tell Aunt Henrietta?" she asked.

"No," said Phoebe. "But how did you know?"

"I guessed," she said. "When Trelawney came back in last night she told Hal that his mother was smiling. When I saw you and Bernice come in together, I figured that she was in some way responsible."

"She was entirely responsible," replied Phoebe. "But she wouldn't have told Aunt Henrietta either. I don't think that Aunt Henrietta knows who the 'little angel' might be. Considering their relationship over the past month, I sincerely doubt that she would call Trelawney an angel."

"Phoebe," said Emmeline tensely, "Was Trelawney . . ."

"Yes," answered Phoebe. "And it wasn't theatrics, it was real. The Williams would not know the difference. Emotions were running so high out there that I don't think that either of them thought about it until right now. It looked like Tom picked up on something. And Aunt Henrietta might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I do believe that she could tell if she really knew. But where did she get the idea that it was an angel?"

"Maybe her wires got crossed?" said Emmeline. "Prudence was dressed up like an angel."

"And Bernice said that she looked just like Helen at that age," added Phoebe.

"Trelawney is not an angel, certainly not even figuratively," commented Emmeline.

"I don't know what to say," said Phoebe. "Hopefully this will be the end of it. With all these people here, it will probably be very confusing and the issue won't come up again."

"Trelawney seems to have disengaged," said Emmeline. "What do you make of that?"

"I believe that it has nothing to do with us," said Phoebe, turning away. "I believe that she is feeling sad."

For a minute there was silence.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," said Emmeline. "With everything that's been going on, I had forgotten. Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Why don't you bring out a couple of these trays?"

Phoebe stood at the sink, looking out the window and trying to compose herself. She then felt a strong pair of arms around her waist and rested back against her husband.

"Hey!" he said softly. "It's me."

She turned and buried her face in his shoulder and let the tears flow. There was nothing else she could do. She could feel his hand stroking her hair as he whispered words of love and comfort, but it was all too overwhelming. Sensing that she needed to escape for a while, Hal took her out to the backyard to sit. Away from the chatter and excitement, she began to feel more grounded again, more at peace.

"Tomorrow at this time," said Hal softly. "It's going to be just you and me. Can you hold on a little longer? Mother and Emmeline are here to help. Everyone understands. In fact, considering everything that's been going on so far, I think that you're doing great."

"Thank you," answered Phoebe. But she didn't move. For a little while longer she wanted to hide out here in the shelter of his embrace.

It was Catherine who came looking for them. She looked at Phoebe and told her not to worry. She and Emmeline had everything in the kitchen under control. Rob had the situation in the living room under control. Between the kids, the uncles, and Aunt Henrietta he had his hands full, but he was enjoying the challenge.

"What about Trelawney?"

Catherine got an odd look on her face.

"She is playing the piano for Bernice," she said quietly. "She is playing Strauss. It was apparently music that Helen liked to play. I've never heard her play it before. I had no idea that she knew so much music from memory."

Phoebe was too tired to respond. Hal could see that it was about to become one more worry.

"Well, Trelawney is full of surprises," he said. "Thanks for your help, Mother. We'll be inside in a bit."

"Take your time," said Catherine, and returned to the kitchen.

"I need to get back in," said Phoebe.

"You know that Mother will handle everything for you," he replied.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "No, it does me no good to sit and wallow in my own self-pity. I'm much better off if I am working."

"You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself," he answered. "Missing your parents on the biggest family holiday of the year is scarcely what I would call wallowing in self-pity. But keeping yourself busy will no doubt help. And I suppose that I should go and rescue my father."

Phoebe smiled. Of all of the Everetts, Rob was the one who least needed rescuing.

**A Christmas Feast**

Having restored her spirits with some time alone with her husband, Phoebe returned to the house to finish preparing the meal. A traditional English Christmas feast should have included goose, but Trelawney had convinced her that roast beef would be a better choice.

"These Yanks really don't eat goose, you know," she said.

"And you don't like it much yourself either," replied Phoebe.

"No I don't," she said wrinkling her nose. "It's too greasy. And no one will be expecting it."

Since Phoebe was not exactly fond of it herself it didn't take much persuading. Now that they were all seated around the table, she was glad. Nearly everyone was looking hungrily at the beef. The exception was Aunt Henrietta.

"Phoebe dear," she said. "How could you have broken with tradition in this way? A proper Figalilly Christmas table must always have a roast goose."

"But this isn't a Figalilly table, Auntie," said Trelawney. "It's an Everett table. And the beef was my idea."

"Children," declared Aunt Henrietta imperiously. "Should be seen and not heard."

Trelawney shrugged, but Phoebe knew that that meant that she was bothered. She looked to Emmeline for help.

"Well, you have to realize, Auntie, that you probably can't get a decent goose here in Southern California," she said. "If we were home there of course would be no question. There would have been goose. But being here in the States, I am sure that it was the best that Phoebe could do."

Somewhat mollified, Aunt Henrietta said, "Yes, of course. Well, we must only hope that such a violation of tradition will not lead to bad karma later."

At this point Ben seemed to be choking on something. Bob slapped him on the back and Rob rolled his eyes. Fortunately, Hal was able to save the day by asking all to bow their heads for grace.

"Loving and merciful God," he began. "We give you humble thanks for the many blessings that surround us this night at our Christmas table. We thank you for the relatives, old and new, near and far, who have come to join our table this year. We give thanks for those relatives who have been reunited with us after a long absence. We give thanks for those relatives who have recently joined our family. In the name of Jesus Christ, we now pray. Amen."

"Amen," they all responded.

"Well," said Rob. "Mother and I have a very special announcement to make that we have been saving for tonight. We have sold our house upstate and two days ago we closed on Mrs. Kaufman's house. Hal and Phoebe, I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with us as your new neighbors."

The reaction around the table was electric. The three Everett children cheered, Hal breathed an inward sigh of relief, and Phoebe beamed. Catherine was pleased at the family's response. Her two older sons were grinning at each other. Aunt Henrietta was looking as if her prediction about bad karma had just come true. In her detached way, Emmeline looked pleased.

"Just can't wait to get your hands on some more grandkids, can you, Mother?" asked Ben.

"I love all of my children and grandchildren," she replied. "But we've also enjoyed working with the local churches and the kids there. We have really come to feel like we're a part of this whole community."

"And how!" said Butch. "All the guys really liked the way you helped us build the set, Grampie. And you kept Pastor Mark out of trouble."

Pastor Mark was the pastor of the local Methodist church that had helped on the work project. He meant well, but his clumsiness and ineptitude with tools was renown.

"I don't know what I would do without you," said Phoebe, her eyes shining. "You've been such a big help with the children. I was dreading the day that you left."

"So was I," said Rob. "Seeing you all on a daily basis has made me realize how much I have missed out on during these last few years."

Trelawney had been quietly reflecting on the news since she heard it. Hal looked over and caught Emmeline's eye. He was hoping that she wouldn't create any upset with one of her pronouncements. Emmeline nodded and since she was sitting next to her, put her arm around her.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked quietly.

"I am quite overwhelmed," Trelawney replied in hush tones. "This means that the good queen will always be near."

"Yes, it does. Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"It is a very good thing. I must stay near the good queen. Now I may also stay near the lovely lady. There is no longer any conflict," the child replied.

Emmeline gave her a hug and hoped that she would eat something now that her mind had been set at rest. She realized anew the depth of the child's love for her sister. She knew that she would have stayed with Catherine, even if it meant leaving Phoebe, because it was the only way to keep Phoebe and Maisie safe.

She wished that she knew what exactly what the danger was. But it was clear that Trelawney didn't know. She could see Phoebe looking at them, so she let go of the girl and turned to Prudence and asked her how she liked her dollhouse.

Of all those at the table, only Aunt Henrietta seemed out of place. Tom was a jovial dinner companion now that he was freed from guarding against anything his wife might say to insult someone. Bernice seemed to be feeling her way, but Phoebe was very kind and Trelawney who was sitting next to her helped out. Catherine did not like the way that Aunt Henrietta kept her eyes on the girl. She thought that it made Trelawney uncomfortable.

For her part, Trelawney scarcely ate a bite. She had been eating so well, but now seemed overwhelmed by the emotions around her. In the midst of the Everett family joy, she was almost her own little island of sadness at the loss of her parents. Perhaps that was the reason for her extra care of Bernice. She saw in her a kindred spirit. Another who was still grieving for the loss of a very dear loved one.

In her own quiet way, the young child was as kind and thoughtful as her sister. Like her sister, she also liked to make good things happen for other people and not take credit for them. Her joy came from giving others joy. She asked for nothing in return. It was interesting to watch her as she sat between Emmeline and Bernice. Emmeline was there to look after her and she was there to look after Bernice.

As always with such big holiday family gatherings, after a while the conversation generated into teasing between the Everett brothers of one generation and the Everetts of the other. Usually, Trelawney would of been in the thick of it, but tonight she just watched. When things between Hal, Butch, and Prudence began to spin out of control, Phoebe declared that it was time to call a truce and go into the living room to await dessert.

The men were chased off there, while the women stayed to clean up the dining room and the kitchen. Of course Aunt Henrietta did nothing to help clean anything. She sat by herself at the table and made observations that everyone else ignored.

But in every family there are such people. There are those who talk, and those who observe. There are those who joke and those who are the butts of the jokes. Not everyone gets along, but that's okay. When no one else can stand you, your family always does. After years of feeling as if she didn't have much left of her family, Catherine was quite pleased. She'd take chaos over quiet, any year.

**And to All a Goodnight**

Later that night, Phoebe came to say goodnight to Trelawney and Emmeline in their bedroom.

"Trelawney," she said urgently. "You have to be more careful with your piano playing. Catherine is getting very suspicious of all the different music that you can play. You've never played Strauss since you've been here."

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," apologized the girl. "Sometimes I can't remember what I have and haven't played and who has heard it or not. Mrs. Williams did so want to hear the Strauss."

"Love, we know that you meant well," said Emmeline. "But you have to be more careful. You especially don't want Catherine and Rob asking questions around Aunt Henrietta."

"I'll try harder," she said anxiously. "I'm trying so hard now. And I have been staying out of trouble."

"Yes, you have dear," said Phoebe. "And we're both very proud of you. And that was very kind of you to make sure that Prudence got her 'secret wish.'"

"I really didn't make that up myself, Phoebe," said Trelawney.

"I know," said her sister, with a smile. "Mum used to play the same game with me."

"Emmeline," asked Trelawney. "Will you stay a few more days with me, please?"

"Of course," she replied. "Does this mean that you trust me again?"

"Yes," she said seriously. "Really and truly I do."

"Okay, then let's tuck you in," answered her cousin.

She followed Phoebe out into the hallway once the child was settled in.

"I think she'll be fine," said Emmeline. "It's just a touch of melancholy and it's certainly to be expected. After Boxing Day she should begin to perk up. I'll be sure to stay until she's back to her old self."

"Em," said Phoebe. "I really don't know what we would have done without you this past year."

"Well, darling," replied Em. "You don't have to. I have always been in the place where I was supposed to be when I was supposed to be there. Our destinies have been linked since we were little girls, you know. And I hope that you realize that I'm going to hold you to that promise that I'll be the 'godmum' of the first little bugger to come along."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," said Phoebe. "But it does look like there will be a bit longer wait."

"Whatever you say, dear," replied Emmeline. "Now I believe that your husband is waiting to do his part."

Phoebe smiled at the thought.

"You've grown up, love," commented Emmeline.

"In what way?"

"You don't blush anymore when I hint around about your husband making love to you," she answered with a glint in her eye.

Phoebe gave her a mischievous smile of her own and went off down the hall to join him.

After she entered the room, she closed and locked the door behind her. As Emmeline had said, Hal was waiting for her in bed.

"Come here," he said.

She went to him and he took her in his arms to kiss her. As he searched her mouth, he began to remove her clothes and his he did so his mouth followed. It wasn't long before she lay prone on the bed as he traced the curves of her body and smiled.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

"When you look at me like that you make me feel beautiful," she replied.

"You should always feel beautiful," he answered. Then, he bent down to kiss her but didn't linger on her mouth. He wanted to fully arouse her, as only he knew how to do. He took her full in his mouth and could feel her arch in pleasure. She would be ready to receive him when it was time. Her response generated his own.

He needed her and found his way to her quickly so that they might share the first sweet moment of madness together. When the rolling waves of pleasure subsided, he felt her relax limply in his arms. He held her close, and realized from the even sound of her breathing that she had fallen asleep.

He laughed silently to himself and shifted so that she was more comfortably cradled in his arms. He liked the idea that he had sent her off to dreamland from the heights of passion. He wondered what would happen when she discovered her condition. She had said that she would not want to give up their intimacy, but who knew what the reality might bring.

He had decided that it really didn't matter. His love for her was based on something much deeper than the physical passion that they shared. He thought of the months leading up to the wedding when he had denied himself the pleasures that she continually offered him. He knew now that he didn't even need to have married her in order to obtain those pleasures. But he wouldn't have had it any other way. It was just the kind of man that he was.

**Epilogue**

Rob and Catherine were very pleased with their first full family Christmas celebration in years. In fact they counted back and realized that they had not spent Christmas day with all three of their sons since Hal, the youngest, had been in college over twenty years ago.

"I never thought we would again," said Catherine, after her husband made that observation. "Ben and Bob have always been so busy and Hal, well, he has had his struggles."

"It's amazing how quickly things in life can change," he commented. "As long as Emmeline continues to attend family gatherings, I don't think that we will have any trouble getting the boys to come anymore."

"She is a beauty," agreed Catherine. "She's very different from Phoebe. I know that she's actually a couple of years younger, but she seems older."

"Well," answered Rob. "I would be interested in what she is doing with her life other than traveling around. She has university education, but doesn't seem to have any career or profession."

"I have thought of that," replied Catherine. "Bob was trying very hard after dinner to get out of her what she did for a living to support her peripatetic existence, but she just gave him her cool smiles and knowing looks and smoothly evaded answering any question directly. In her own way, she does seem to be encouraging them."

"Well," said Rob. "They're big boys and no doubt both Phoebe and Trelawney have told her about their bad behavior the weekend of the wedding blessing. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if she were stringing them along for the fun of it."

"She does seem determined to watch over her cousins, particularly Trelawney," commented Catherine. "It seems unusual that someone in the family seems is supporting her. And she certainly has an adversarial relationship with Aunt Henrietta."

"I got the distinct impression that she was restraining herself with regard to her 'auntie,'" said Rob. "Trelawney was certainly buried in those books all night. It looked to me like she was on the third one by bedtime."

"They did engage her. I suspect that it was an attempt on her part to avoid the festivities without sulking or mourning," replied Catherine. "She knew that such behavior would have upset Phoebe, who was going through her own struggles with the day."

"I noticed that she and Hal disappeared for a while and figured that it was for that reason," said Rob. "She's a brave girl. Preparing dinner for fourteen while still grieving is not easy."

"Preparing dinner for fourteen is never easy," said Catherine. "Especially a holiday meal like Christmas. But I was not surprised that she invited Tom and Bernice last night. That was a most amazing thing."

"Yes, it was," replied Rob. "I know that you are no fan of Bernice, but I am glad that it happened. One might think that the kids don't care, but someday they will. And I think that it meant a lot to Hal. He's never going to forget Helen, but now he won't have the full burden of keeping her memory alive for the children. Tom and Bernice can step into that role and he can move forward in his life with Phoebe."

"You are right," she said. "I do not like Bernice, however it is better for the family in the long run. And she seems quite taken with Trelawney."

"And Trelawney with her," answered Rob. "My clearest indication that Bernice has truly had a change of heart is that Trelawney has been so open to her. Trelawney loves no one in this world more than her sister and is very protective of her. She is also highly intuitive. It is amazing how she can read below the surface of other people's words and actions. And she is not afraid to express her disapproval of others. Look at how she still treats Bob and Ben."

"Yes, well," replied Catherine. "I am glad that we are getting Phoebe and Hal off for their honeymoon at last. And I am looking forward to living with the children for the next three weeks."

"I wonder how long Emmeline will stay?" commented Rob.

"I'm not sure," said Catherine. "I do know that Trelawney wants her to stay a little longer. She must trust her. Perhaps Emmeline is not the same as the rest of the Figalillys."

"Well," replied Rob. "She did help them elope. I would imagine that she got in trouble for that. Hal told me that she and Phoebe were best friends when they were growing up. It was also Emmeline who brought Trelawney here. The rest of the family wanted to wire the news to Phoebe and recall her home. Emmeline couldn't bear to think of Phoebe finding out about her loss that way and for some reason didn't want to leave the child behind."

"Well," said Catherine. "I am glad that Hal and Phoebe will be well out of it by this time tomorrow. They can go off and enjoy themselves. Bob was right. It's something that every other newlywed couple gets and they certainly deserve it."

Rob agreed and then thought to himself, about how lucky they all were that Phoebe had come into their lives. Her dedication to love and family had joined them all together as the family that they had never been before. She was a most extraordinary young woman. He believed that she would no doubt bring more love and happiness to the family in the new year.

**The End**

_To be continued . . . in Hawaii!_


End file.
